The underwear thief
by The Blossom Duchess
Summary: Oh my gosh! I'm stealing his shorts.How low!...How lame!... How hot? 0 o


**A/N:** Here is it, my first fanfic. Hope you will like it. I personally think it's to short but then that's just me so please review. Cookies for everyone who does. I would love to have a fat author's note so that my story would seem bigger *sheepish laugh* but I guess I'll just let it be. Enjoy! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto,though I wish I could because then Naruto will drag Sasuke's ass back to Konoha.

**Summary:** Oh my freaking God I am stealing his shorts! How low…how lame…how…_HOT?_

* * *

><p><strong>The lingerie stealer<strong>

It was night, pitch black outside and I was only in my pajamas climbing a wall. My goal? A window, an opened window. I managed to get through it and inside Sasuke was sleeping peacefully.

Awweee, *FLASH* I snapped a picture of him. Mission 1 completed. I focused my attention on his drawer. Oh my Lord, I am such a perv. Inside his drawer were blue, black and white shorts . Just when I was about to grab one and get the hell out of there, a pair of strong muscular arms grabbed me by my waist and tucked me down on his bed .

At first I thought I was getting raped and my inner was like_: Hell yeah, finally some action! _But oh no, nobody messes with me . I was about to punch this bastards nose when I realized that a pair of beautiful black eyes was watching me. Oh shit, I am in big trouble.

Why? I don't know, probably because I broke into his house in the middle of the night, climbed into his room through a window, took a picture of him only wearing a pair of shorts and then tried to actually steal the remaining pairs AND this is my favorite part I GOT CAUGHT cause that's just how awesome I am! Karma is a b**ch! Oh and check this out he is speaking but I have no idea what cause his left arm is on my waist and the other one is on my thigh and I can't focus with him like this.. You see my pajama is consisted of a pair of female shorts and a tank top. Imagine it! I somehow managed to compose myself and to answer his question that I didn't heard with an angry snarl:

"Let go of me you perv !" Yes, some space. Thank you floor !

He raised just one elegant eyebrow and smirked:

"I am a perv? What are you doing in my room? " Bulls eye!

"Pfff that's simple…I am searching…yeah searching for my…ahh bird. Stella, she ran away."

"And why would it be in my room? "

_Who wouldn't want to be in you room?_

"Because girls…I mean birds are attracted to heat and you are ho…, I mean your room is hot".

I wish the earth would swallow me right now.

"Aha".

He got up from his bed and took a step towards me and another and another and…why is that wall getting closer? Finally it hit me , actually my back did. So that's why…hmmm...HELP ME! Right now he is in my personal bubble and I don't like it …to much..

I blushed when he trapped me by putting one arm on each side of my head and leaned over, more and more and more until our lips touched. My eyes widened , but I slowly closed them and started to respond. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first but after a few seconds it developed into something more lustful and rough and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped from the back of my throat. He bit on my lower lip and I gasped which he took as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I was about to faint. My knees buckled and I was about to fall but he caught me and took me to his bed, all the while kissing my jaw, my neck and my lips. He put me gently on the mattress and got between my legs and started to kiss me again. My hands were in his hair, touching and stroking his black locks. His mouth tasted like peppermint and his lips were soft and warm. Mine were pink and swollen from all his kisses. He started to make his way down my jaw again leaving behind several feather-like kisses, biting on a sensitive spot on my neck just above the collarbone. I moaned. His hands were tugging at the hem of my shirt , touching my waist. My mind was clouded, my eyes were fogged, my breath was uneasy and…

RING...RING...RING...*Sing* Its time to wake up to another lovely morning, wake up, wake up, * a glass brakes* WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPP *soprano voice*. *Crashing into a wall.*

My alarm clock decided I had enough pleasure and it was time to wake up. Stupid alarm...stupid dream…

What bad timing ( I hope I can get back to this one, though )

The following night:

"What are you doing in my room…again?" he smirked.

"Ah hehehe…,here we go. My bird Stella…."

- THE END -

Beware the evilness of the alarm clock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Sasuke was a little OOC, but it's a dream after all ;).Tell me what you think. Nice? Horrible? Just press the button and let me know. *puppy dogs eyes*. Review, please. :) kisses._  
><em>


End file.
